


The First Time You Saw The Sky

by startrekfan



Series: Khan Noonien Singh One Shot Fanfictions [3]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Flashback, Gen, young khan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekfan/pseuds/startrekfan
Summary: An attempt of escape of Khan's when he was younger.





	

After days and days, months, years, Noonien couldn’t take it anymore.  
That life inside that laboratory. He was so young.  
So young.  
And yet he had never seen the world outside.  
Treated like cattle, him and the other augments, always.  
No rights, no life. One purpose. To be a perfect soldier.  
But why? Why couldn’t HE choose? It was his life!  
Those scientists, always testing him, always hurting and ordering.  
He hated it.

Noonien had tried to convince the other augments to escape. The same other augments who before used to mock him because he didn’t have a leg.  
Well, now he had. And was thirsty for freedom.  
If the others didn’t want to escape, he would do it alone. Or at least try.  
But failure wasn’t an option.

During the night, where everyone else was sleeping, he began.  
Silently, he broke the small tiles that covered the floor and started to dig. Dig with his nails since there were no sharp objects in his room.  
Time passed, he continued and continued.  
Continued the entire night.  
It was almost dawn when he finished, it was still dark.  
His fingers were aching, hurting so much.

From the hole, he looked up, slowly trying to reach the surface and when he did, he saw the stars.  
For the first time.  
Noonien was shocked. The world was so...vast. So big. Bigger than he imagined.  
He admired the sky in awe.

Finally he stood.  
Freedom.  
But it didn’t last long.

An helicopter reached him.  
Scientists, agents.  
He tried to run, but the press of a button and his brain began to ache.  
There was a device inside.  
The young augment blacked out.  
They took him back.

But after that night, he was sure he would fight for freedom. That he would never give up.


End file.
